1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to voice input for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for providing content in response to a voice input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, user input interfaces applied to electronic devices have been capable of receiving user input based on voice input in addition to user input based on physical manipulations performed by a user (e.g., an input through a physical keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, or touch panel)
An electronic device that implements a voice input interface receives a user's speech as voice input, converts the voice input into an electrical signal, and provides content to the user based on the converted electrical signal.
Electronic devices that supports voice input interfaces are capable of providing, for example, content to a user by outputting sound (e.g., outputting a voice). However, the user does not share an emotional connection with the electronic device, with respect to the content provided in response to the voice input, because the electronic device provides the content with a uniform speed, a monotonous tone, and a preset volume, regardless of the user's condition while providing the voice input. Furthermore, since the electronic device does not consider nuances according to a form of the user's speech, it is difficult for the electronic device to provide content appropriate for the user's condition.